Harry Potter And The Keyblade Wielders
by Ashrel Fury
Summary: Sora and Riku have a mission, Harry has a problem. Can they surpass the trials that plague them and come out on top? SoRiku, Akuroku, Drarry, Cleon. Ignores most of the books HP's order, lets just see where it go :
1. Rough Landing

**A/N: I want to point out that I wrote this a long time ago and only stopped in Chapter 3, so I will be continue it now that I've posted the first few chapters. Please enjoy and Comment, this is a SoRiku, Akuroku, Drarry, and maybe more.**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter and the Keyblade Wielder<br>Chapter 1: Rough Landing**

"Hey Sora! That world over there looks really dark!"

Sora frowned, looking out the window beside a worried looking Goofy. It was true; the world was shrouded in shadows and scary looking.

"That's not right. I thought we got rid of the heartless and nobodies back in The World That Never Was?"

"We can't get rid of heartless, Sora."

The young keyblade master turned at the sound of his best friend's voice. The silver haired teen looked tired despite having slept since departing from the island not but a few hours ago.

After reading the letter from the king, Riku, Kairi and Sora met up with Donald and Goofy again to check out a new world that had opened and looked as if it was in trouble. The world down there must have been the one The King had mentioned in the letter. Kairi was bellow the deck sleeping, were Riku should be now.

"What are you doing up, Ri'? I thought you were going to sleep till we landed?" Riku had mentioned before that he had been rather tired of the late nights he'd been pulling to train and said that he'd be going to sleep until the Gummi Ship was safely on the ground.

Riku shook his head, clearing it as well as messing up his already messy silver locks. "I felt darkness nearing. I can't sleep when I'm restless."

The brown haired teen nodded silently, taking in Riku's chose of outfit. Casual jeans hung low on pale hips, open because Riku had discarded his belt to sleep, and the black zip up, sleeveless shirt was opened slightly at the bottom revealing more pale flesh that shun in the soft blue light of the moon. Sora had always known Riku was good looking. It just hit him a few weeks ago just **how** good looking his friend was. It was about the time they came home that he'd begun to notice.

"I see. So what do you think it is? Surrounding that world, I mean?" asked Sora, staring out the ship window. He was fully aware of Riku coming up behind him to look over his shoulder.

"A mix." Riku stated frowning in thought and trying to concentrate on the energy radiating off the strange world bellow them. "It is neither heartless, nor nobodies. But it is also a force of the world itself. Like…a problem the world created on its own."

Sora turned to his friend with a raised eye brow. "Created on its own? Like a villain or bad guy or something like that?"

A smirk made Sora blush feeling slightly stupid. "Yes Sor'. Something like that."

"Hey, look, I think we can land there!" Donald yelled from the pilot's chair. Both teens looked to Donald, before looking at the area he was pointing towards. It was a clearing in a dark looking forest where the trees possessed no leaves. Sora grimaced.

"I don't think that's a good idea Donald. Maybe we should wait till morning before landing."

"Humph. I say we just land. Maybe we can find a place to sleep that's not in this crowded ship." The talking duck replied hotly, anger that his suggestion had been shot down. "It's a ship for three, not five."

The predictable attitude of his friend made Sora smile only slightly, his mind still resting on the idea of the world creating its own problems. It that was the case, shouldn't they leave it for the people in that world to take care of the problem?

"We should at least take a look around Sor'." Riku smiled, picking up on his childhood friends thought prospect easily. "If the darkness there was created by the people of that world, the least we could do is lend a hand. And if it's heartless, we'll just have to take care of that too."

Sora smiled at Riku, giving the silvernette a one armed hug and turning to Donald. "Alright, lets land. Goofy, Riku and I will go check things out. Kairi's still asleep, so you stay here and keep an eye on her alright?" Donald looked disappointed to be left behind, but nodded anyways; knowing if they left Goofy with Kairi the two would most likely end up coming after the leaving party and then getting captured by something.

Sora grinned at the duck mentally thanking him for knowing why he was the one staying behind.

Carefully, Donald landed the gummi ship safely on the mentioned clearing. The forest looked even scarier now that it was looming over them and not under them.

"As much as I hate to say it, I think we should head there first. It looks like a suspicious enough place to start." Sora said pointing to the castle looking building just ahead of them. It had looked as if the darkness had been surrounding that castle when they had been in the gummi ship. Now however, it looked merely like a normal, scary castle hiding in the darkness of the night. Creepy as it still seemed, it was the only place Sora could think of to start.

Both Goofy and Riku gave a single nod as they gathered behind the keyblade master. Swiftly summoning his keyblade, Fenrir, to his hand Sora looked at the others, sending them a look that said: 'keep weapons on hand. This place already looks worse than Halloween Town and we don't know if it's just as dangerous.' It still sent shivers up his spine to think about all of the new stuff Jack has been setting up in Halloween Town.

They began slowly stalking forward, the three of them back to back as to have a clear visual of every surrounding area.

Suddenly a sound echoed through them, making them slow their pace in slight fright. Not that anyone showed it but Goofy. The sound was of something running, almost sounding like four feet. Paws maybe?

As the sound grew louder, the three of them took a battle ready possession, looking around in an attempt to find out where the sounds were coming from, and what was making them. Sora backed up a bit till he felt Riku's back touching his own. He leaned into it slightly, feeling relieved when an equal pressure answered him.

Out of thin air something big and black charged from Riku's right side. The side of him where Sora stood.

A _CLING _noise rounded at them making both Goofy and Riku panic, as they knew that sound was of the keyblade hitting the ground.

Quickly the two members of the party rounded around to see Sora lying on the ground, a huge black panther holding him down by the arms and body. The panther growled at Sora's face then turned its head up to grown at Riku and Goofy.

"Sora!" The two yelled in panic, freezing as to not agitate the creator. The panther stopped baring its fangs, looking almost confused as it looked down at Sora once again.

Soar, to his credit, looked positively fearless. His eyes were calculating and only slightly wiry and his brows were scrunched in thought.

"You're not bad…are you?" Sora suddenly asked the panther on top of him. The panther looked just as lost as Riku felt.

"Ugh, Sora, you're talking to a deadly jungle cat that practically has your neck in his jaws, did you seriously just ask that." Riku questioned disbelievingly. He was actually mildly surprised the panther hadn't already killed Sora. Truth be told he was finding it even more surprising that the panther seemed to be following their slightly panicked conversation.

The teen in question turned his head up glaring at Riku from his spot on the ground under said 'deadly jungle cat'. This move bared his throat to the panther.

"Sora!" Goofy cried as he saw the panther eyeing his friend's neck, but to his surprise, the panther did not bite, it merely just released Sora from its hold, backing up and letting Riku help Sora to his feet.

The party stared at the panther. Riku glaring, Goofy frowning, and Sora smiling.

"Hello, I'm Sora, This is Riku-" Sora pointed to the silvernette in question. "And this is Goofy" Then turned is finger to the king's knight. "We just landed in this world and are looking for a place to stay the night. In a clearing just by the trees over there is own ship. A girl named Kairi and a magician named Donald are there."

At the world 'magician' the panther's ear twitched and its tail swished. Just as suddenly as the panther had appeared, it was now replaced with a boy about Riku's age, if not older. The only thing is, he was naked.

The party of three instinctively turned their heads to allow the stranger creator privacy, there for not witnessing the clothes that just appeared from nowhere.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." The boy said, making them turn their heads back to him, shocked to see him now fully clothed in robe looking wear that Merlin seemed to have a lot of. Harry extended his hand, waiting for one of them to shake it.

The one who stepped up was Riku, eyeing Harry as if the boy was a puzzle piece waiting to be solved. Sora was next, smiling pleasantly at Harry as the shaggy raven haired boy grinned back. Goofy smiled as he shook Harry's hand as well.

"It's nice ta meet ya!" The knight exclaimed.

"You three as well. Now if I may ask, why are you here, in the forbidden forest?" Harry questioned lightly, still somewhat tense in the company of strangers. He also possessed a heavy English accent that made Sora grin. It was better to listen to than Waka's accent that was for sure. In fact, it was smooth and flowed, he decided that he liked the way the boy, Harry, spoke.

" 'Forbidden' Forest?" Riku spoke up.

Harry's emerald green eyes turned to Riku, who noticed somewhat sadly that the maturity and wisdom in those eyes almost reflected that of his own and Sora. This boy must have seen a lot of war and hurt to have that look in his eyes.

"Yes, the Forbidden Forest. It is off limits to students attending Hogwarts." Stated the raven haired-panther used to be- stranger.

"Hogwarts?" an echo of both Goofy and Sora's followed.

"Yes." Harry snapped. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

Goofy looked at Sora, who looked at Riku, who stared at Harry. "A school for…Wizards?" Riku repeated to make sure he had heard right. Harry looked mildly irritated.

"Precisely. Wizards and Witches. You mentioned having a Magician with you, one would think you'd hear of one of the greatest Magic Schools in the world."

"Your world maybe." Riku retorted behind his breath, but Harry still caught it.

"My world?" He questioned angrily.

Sora was practically seeing the warning signs on top of both Harry and Riku. Looks like they wouldn't be getting any help if things continued this way. So wisely, he cut in. "What Riku means-" he paused to send a warning look to his best friend who just snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Is that we don't come from this world. We travel from world to world looking and ridding them of heartless. We are basically here to help with anything that needs it." Explained Sora, with a grin.

"What are 'Heartless'?" asked Harry.

Goofy decided to take this one. "Heartless are shadow creators that come from the darkness in a person's heart. Sora here is the chosen 'Keyblade Master' who's ganna get rid of all the heartless."

Harry merely looked confused.

Sora chucked at the face Harry made, but explained it farther. "You see, yours is not the only world that exists. There are many worlds out there and they are in danger of falling to the darkness. It's sort of my job to make sure the worlds can find the realm of light. It's in my job description to help worlds like yours destroy the darkness."

This just confused Harry farther. Since the two party members have each given a try at explaining, Harry turned to Riku, waiting for the silvernette's explanation.

Riku sighed, an annoyed look on his face. He was just going to put it bluntly and simply. "We're heroes who go around saving worlds."

This Harry seemed to understand and nodded a thoughtful expression taking place of the confused one. "I guess I know what that feels like." He muttered.

Riku raised an eyebrow, giving Harry a questioning stare that seemed to be read loud and clear as Harry attempted his own explanations of his world.

"If there are different worlds as you say, and I would not be surprised if there are, then in this one I guess you can say that I'm somewhat of the…hero here." Harry's voice cracked on the world 'hero' as if he'd wished he hadn't said it.

"Wha'd ya mean?" Goofy asked.

The raven head gave a sigh and paused in thought before talking again. "It was prophesized that I was to either kill the – I guess you could say bad guy – of my world, or die at his hands."

"That's terrible, and you just go along with that!" Sora exclaimed. He knew what if felt like to follow a path already set for you but in the end he had met a lot of friends and he'd found his old ones. But to have the fact that you either have to kill or be killed hanging over your head is something Sora was not familiar with thankfully.

"Of course I go along with it. I have no other choice, the bastard killed off my parents because of this prophesy. If I can't choose whether or not I do this, I at least want to do this for the ones I love." Harry was now almost crying. He had never told anyone of his thoughts on the matter of the prophesy, so why was he doing so now? Was because this boy had to act a hero too?

Goofy looked on sadly, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder in a supportive gesture. Goofy was always a softy, so it's no shock to either Sora nor Riku that he'd be the first to comfort a broken individual. Said teens were still pounding over the fact that someone had killed Harry's parents though. They had been right, the darkness from before had been created by the world itself.

"We'll help." Sora's tone left no room for argument and Riku was just nodding along. "Whoever you're fighting against; we'll help you.

Harry raised his eyes to Sora, frowning. "No it's not your problem, besides it's dangerous, Voldemort is one of the most powerful Dark Lords of the century."

"We can take care of ourselves." Riku retorted annoyed at being told something is too dangerous. "We can probably fight better than any of the people in your world. We've already saved the worlds." He paused, looking as if in though, then added. "Twice."

Harry glared at Riku. "WE fight with MAGIC you prant! You will be dead before you even know what hit you."

Riku glared back but turned the glare to Sora when he started laughing.

"We know how to use magic. Merlin trained me and Donald. And Riku here has got the little darkness left in his heart to work with. We can defiantly take care of ourselves." Sora smiled at Harry, noting inside that the boy's green eyes seemed to widen when he mentioned Merlin.

"Alright." Harry sighed. "If Merlin trained you then you must be good. But still you must keep training. Voldemort gets stronger ever passing day and if you wish to assist, then you must get stronger too."

"That won't be a problem. We train every day, sparing and all." Riku smirked smugly as Harry glared once again. This Riku guys was starting to remind Harry of a prant he knew with silver blond hair and sharp gray eyes that looked as if they could kill.

"I meant magic you wanker. You'll have to be enrolled at Hogwarts. The final battle is going to be in the grounds anyways." He again sounded bitter and far away. It just proved what Riku already knew, this teen was not a teen anymore. Like Sora and Riku, Harry seemed to have lost his innocence young. Maybe even younger than the two keyblade wielders.

"And how do you know that?" Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Just a feeling. That guy has taken everything from me, so why not my home?"

"You live there? In that castle?"

"No…I lived with my only living relatives the Dursleys. But…that was never much of a home. They treated me like a slave. I was just their house elf. I was told my parents died in a car crash because they were drunks. I didn't even know I was a wizard until I turned eleven." Harry looked down sadly, anywhere but at the pitting faces of other people.

A hand on his shoulder made him looked up. Electric green met Teal oceans. It was likely the first time since meeting that Harry and Riku looked the other in the eye.

"My parents hate me and I almost destroyed the worlds. I was consumed by the darkness in my heart and spit back out because of that light over there-" Riku pointed at Sora. "That wouldn't give up ion finding me." He paused, waiting for all he said to sink in. "I have fucked up and I have been used, but I got a light in the darkness. We won't let you lose yours."

Harry stared at Riku, drowning in the words the other had spoken. These people have been through a lot, that he could see easily, but he was just now grasping just how much they had been through. One thought crossed his mind though: '_Why can't Draco have a kind side like Riku.'_

It was clear that Riku wasn't as mean and sarcastic as Harry had originally come to believe from the other boy's attitude. Sora seemed nice, so he was hoping there was a reason for Sora to stick around Riku, and he'd seen it. These people who just met him, were genuinely going to put their lives on the line for a chance to help out. It made him feel slightly above human in the company of these…well basically 'Heroes'. They must have done this a lot in their journey to just offer help now.

Something about these guys made Harry feel like everything was going to work out in the end. Everyone was going to smile if it was the last thing they did. That was the feeling Sora, Goofy, and Riku gave off. And Harry was sort of willing to believe it.

He is afraid of putting Hermione and Weasleys in danger because he didn't think they were strong enough to stand by his side, though they were his best friends, but this people seemed strong enough if not stronger, to fight and win. And Harry was willing to believe that. Now all he had to do was get Dumbledore to believe in it too. Even after countless years under the man, Albus Dumbledore was never easy to deal with. He still thought of Harry as much of a child as any other student, and sadly, that was far from the truth.

Harry nodded silently, straightening up as Riku's hand slipped from his shoulder. The silvernette seemed to gravitate back to the smiling brunette's side, something Harry found interesting.

"Don't worry about it too much. We'll train and we'll help, we can take a beating, right guys?" Sora grinned kindly, looking to both his comrades who both smiled and voiced their agreements. Again, Harry nodded.

"Then we shall go and speak to the Headmaster right away. If I recall, he hasn't been sleeping much so he should be in his office, I'll take you to him."

The party smiled at one another, moving to follow the raven-head before something accrued to Sora.

"Wait!" He yelled making the sound echo slightly in the silence of the forest. The shocked faces of his friends and Harry made Sora feel a little timid. Sheepishly he stumbled through his words. "We…kind of, ugh…forgot Kairi and Donald."


	2. Sorting, The Separation of Friends

**Harry Potter and the Keyblade Wielder  
>Chapter 2: Sorting, The Separation of Friends.<strong>

"This is your ship?" Harry's shout echoed far into the forest, but louder still were Goofy, Riku, and Sora's following chuckle. The trio had taken Harry with them on their way to retrieve their absent friends, but in no way did they prepare the Wizard for the sight of the Gummi Ship.

It was bigger since the last time they'd traveled. Sora had done some maintenance work on it, adding a 'bellow-deck' section for his friends, and putting in bigger engines to carry five people. Along with that was the new shooting system that Leon had given Donald and Goofy before they'd gone picked up Sora, Kairi, and Riku. The ship was decked out in black and looked sleeker than ever, as well as bigger.

"Yeah, Harry, this is our Gummi ship. I did a little trim up job on it before we left my world, but this is essentially how it's supposed to be." Sora said cheerfully that someone admired his work. He drew his arms back to intertwine his fingers behind his head, standing in the pose that was just classic-Sora.

"Gummi ship?" The raven questioned as he turned to face the nonchalant brunette. Nothing these people could tell him would surprise Harry again after this huge ship of theirs, he was sure of it. Despite all the things they'd told him, he never once though they were lying, never once stopped to question why they arrived here now; right after someone so dear to him was already lost again. They were here now, and to Harry, it meant that someone out there wanted to help him win. And with these new friends, he was going to. Suddenly, he wasn't regretting seeing the falling star that had lead him into the Forbidden Forest anymore.

"Yeah, Gummi Ship. It's sorta like…It was…You see…King Mickey made it!" Goofy smiled through his troubled explanation. The big dog really didn't know what a Gummi Ship was, he just traveled in it.

"What he wants to say is that it's a ship made out of Gummi parts. We find more 'Gummi parts' when we destroy heartless that inhabit the link between worlds. The link between worlds is how we got here in the first place. It's really complicated so we'll just elaborate in the morning." Riku stated his two-cents. Harry seemed satisfied by this, but there was no doubt he was still confused.

"So how do you get in it?" Harry asked, turning to Riku this time.

Riku scoffed, pointing with his thumb back to Sora. "Don't look at me, he's the expert when it comes to that thing. I use darkness, a smoother way of travel!" Riku glared slightly at Sora.

Everyone knew how Sora drives the ship. Spins and twirls and stunts. At one point, during the beginning of the journey, they had ended up, upside down for at least ten minutes. After that, Riku and Kairi had declared that Donald would be driving them from then on.

Sora sent Riku and innocent smile, before setting his playful eyes on Harry.

"It's easy really!" He started. "Pull 'er down, mate!" Sora pointed at Goofy while giving the 'pirate accented' order.

Goofy smiled at the silliness of his friend, and went towards the ship, touching the bottom lightly till he found the hatch he wanted.

"Right! Now please back away from the bottom of the ship!" Sora exclaimed once Goofy gave him the heads up. This had also been a new feature Sora had added. It was something he thought would be cool to anyone that has never seen a Gummi Ship before and now he had the chance to prove to Riku, who had doubted him, that he was right.

Harry backed up warily, staring at the bottom of the black, sleek ship where Goofy was standing. As soon as the giant dog pulled on the hatch, he moved away, going to where Riku and Sora were standing.

The hatch fell open, looking like a large box of shining silver metal. Harry ignored the thought in the back of his head that yelled out the similarity between the pretty metal and Draco Malfoy's eyes. Still though, the sight was slightly mystifying, especially when the smoke started to flow from the ship's underside.

"So what do you think of my new addition! Isn't it awesome?" Sora exclaimed again, excitement and wonder still on his face, despite being the one who installed the new system.

Harry glanced at the boy, then back at the box.

"What is it?" he questioned lightly, not wanting to disappoint the boy, but still confused, at to what he was looking at.

Sora's face seemed to crumble from its excitement into borderline horror.

"It's an elevator, Harry! Not just that! A transporter! You just step into it and you're up into the deck in no time! Stitch gave it to me!"

Harry started to feel guilty for taking the boy's smile away, but Riku laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about him. I told him it wouldn't be that cool to anyone who didn't know what it was but, you know Sora. Just smile and nod and you'll get through it."

Harry wasn't sure if Riku was trying to be supportive or funny, but he decided to take the advice anyways, and grinned at Sora as he nodded. It seemed that the silvernette's advice was spot on, because Sora's smile was back with a vengeance and he advanced toward the transporter.

"Come on guys, two people can go at once! I call taking Harry!"

Riku shook his head, but pushed Harry forward from the hand that was still on the raven's shoulder. "Sure, you go ahead and take him, Sor'. Me and Goofy'll be up in a bit."

As the beaming brunette grabbed his hand, Harry looked back to see a smiling, waving Riku and Goofy, before his vision was blocked by more metal.

"Don't worry." The brunette inquired as he felt the raven head tense at the enclosed space. "Everything on this ship is safe, and only we can get into it. You'll ok, ok? You can trust me on this, you don't got anything to worry about." Sora nodded at his own words, waiting for Harry to nod too before pressing the button on their right side.

In a second, Harry was no longer standing in a metal box, but in an open ship deck. It's safe to say he was positively mystified by all of the things that surrounded him. It was basically like a pain-less port-key or something along those lines. No doubt, the travelers had it better than the Wizards Harry knew.

Three chairs sat in the middle of the open room while buttons and openings surrounded the walls. Everything was metal and silver and he felt like he was drowning in the familiarity of the gray-ish color. Why was he thinking of Malfoy in a time like this?

"Wicked…" Harry allowed himself to breathe at he looked around. Sora just beamed and went to the back of the ship, pressing a light green button. The noise of operating metal was followed by the opening of a door in the back.

"Through here is the stairs that take you to the area bellow the deck. There are a few beds down there, but it's too small to fit all of us. That's why we went out to look for somewhere to sleep. And that's when we met you!" Harry nodded at Sora's words, following behind him blindly as to not be left alone. He felt uneasy in surroundings new to him, and the color was not really helping. He had to admit though that he was awfully curious too.

He stayed close to the blue eyed boy, following only a few steps behind as they reached another opening with another button on the right.

Sora knocked first before calling out.

"Donald, Kairi, we're back. I'm coming in."

Then he pressed the button, opening the door that separated Harry and Sora from the smaller boy's other friends.

The dark red hair and blazing blue eyes that met them scared Harry before he even heard the voice that followed.

"Sora!" The thing yelled out, looking positively pissed. Before even thinking twice Harry took out his wand. In an instant the thing was on the ground, struggling with invisible bonds and silent. Three eyes looked at the girl in wonder before Sora's turned to look at Harry.

"What did you do?" He asked, not really sounding worried about his friend, or suspicious of his new one. He just sounded, awed.

"I-I-I…" Harry repeated dumbly. He didn't know if he should feel remorse for hexing this guy's friend, as the guy didn't even seem angry, but Harry was slightly scared of what Sora'd do if he was angry. The brunette seemed to have a go-with-the-flow personality, just as Harry did, so when he got angry, he had to be just as dangerous. "I hexed her in a body-bind and silencing charm?"

He said it as though it was a question, but when Sora began to laugh, Harry did too.

"That's awesome! I never knew there was a way to quiet Kairi down! You have to teach me to do that!"

Harry nodded with a smile, looking at the girl who looking, once again, angry. Then his green eyes followed the floor up to another strange creature like Goofy. A giant duck this time though. And it was staring at him as if he possessed two extra heads.

"Where in the world did you learn that!" The duck demanded after he snapped out of his shock. It was Harry's turn to be shocked.

"Hogwarts." He answers numbly, eyeing the duck's staff in wonder and his hat in disgust. This Donald was like any other make-believe wizard, pointy hat and all. When Harry felt a hand on his shoulder he looked to his side, watching Sora as he calmed his laughing. The one though that crossed his mind was: _'These strangers feel the need to touch a lot.'_ But he decided not to comment.

"Ok, you can release her now, I can deal with hurricane Kairi."

Without batting an eye, Harry raised his wand and cast the counter charm.

The girl sat there, staring at Harry somewhat in fear and somewhat in curiosity. He was just trying not to fidget in her gaze. She was reminding him of Hermione right about now, and he did not like it one bit. One Hermione is enough for all of Hogwarts.

It was right about then that Riku and Goofy came down the stairs.

"Whoa, what went on here?" The silvernette asked, looking at each person. Donald was looking at Harry with awe, Sora was chuckling behind his breath, and Kairi was just staring at Harry.

"Um…I'll explain later." The raven offered.

~~~RXS DXH~~~

Riku snorted a laugh. "Ah, I see now. So you caught Kairi yelling and reacted off instinct. That is pretty funny."

Sora snorted too. "So was the look on her face!" He chimed in making the girl on the far bed blush in embarrassment at being caught off guard by a new friend. Because if this guy was Sora's friend, he was Kairi's too.

"I'm sorry Harry. Those two over there," Here she paused to glare at Sora and Riku, making them both stop laughing. "Know how much I don't like being left behind. They'd already done it too many times before, and I thought they were going to do it again here. I didn't know you were here too, or I wouldn't have flipped out on Sora."

Swiftly, she stood, dusting herself off and walking to Harry. He looking confused until she held a hand out to him.

"Now let's do this right." She smiled. "My name is Kairi. I'm a friend of Sora's and Riku's since childhood. It's nice to meet you Harry Potter." Harry also smiled, offering his hand too.

They shook firmly as Harry spoke. "The pleasures all mine Kairi." Somehow, he got the feeling that when Sora and Riku fought by his side, this girl would not be beside them. She seemed as if she had a pure heart, as if she hadn't seen what her friends had. He knew that he, as well as Sora and Riku, would do all they could to make sure she did not have to fight. Even if that meant locking her up.

"Now, that we're all acquainted, let's get going! I'm tired as all hell and want to get some rest."

All eyes flowed to Riku, and they all nodded. Donald was still eyeing Harry but suspicion what all that drowned the gaze now.

"Alright, let us head to Hogwarts. You'll be able to sleep safely there." Harry's determined face appeared again as he lead them all away from the Gummi Ship and toward the shadowy castle.

~~~RXS DXH~~~

"Ah, I see. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy; applying for Hogwarts will be easy enough, but you must be sorted first." Dumbledore stated with that damned twinkle in his eyes.

Harry gapped at the old man as if he'd gone crazy. It had been easier than he expected and that made him slightly wiry.

Beside the gapping young wizard, Sora and Kairi jumped at the mention of acceptance, as it meant a bed to sleep in, but Riku was looking curiously at Harry's reaction. If Riku was judging right then Harry had expected more of a fight, meaning that this old man before them that looking eerily like Merlin had something planed for them to just allow them here without even putting up a counter argument.

Goofy and Donald were silent, noticing the air of a superior figure even if it's not _their _king. They did however; keep an eye on the strange room and moving portraits.

"Great! So, how do we get sorted? I want to go to bed already." Kairi exclaimed in glee. She'd slept on the way here, but the small lumpy beds on the Gummi Ship were not as kind to the back as some would expect when first glancing at the rather large ship.

Dumbledore shook his head.

"You shall sleep in Harry's rooms for the night. Tomorrow you will be sorted and given your rooms." They all nodded in understanding, noticing the finality in the elder wizard's voice even behind his kind tone of voice.

~~~RXS DXH~~~

"Where are you taking us exactly? I don't remember agreeing to a tour of this castle." Riku murmured into the darkness surrounding the six of them. Harry's wand was the only source of light, and he had Kairi handing onto his arm in fright. Somehow, Riku didn't like the fact that his sister figure was standing so close to a boy. _'God I'm turning into Sora's father.' _He thought in mortification. Sora's father had always loved Kairi and had always been protective of two boys with one girl.

"We're not taking a tour, we're heading to my rooms. Ever since the nightmares started to get worse, I have asked and received my own rooms. No one knows so I would appreciate you keeping it to yourself." Harry's tone was clipped and tense, as if he wasn't comfortable in the dark either. Riku suspected that the girl hanging on his arm wasn't helping either.

They turned a corner and almost screamed as Harry and Kairi ran into something solid. Suddenly there was no more light and all six of them were plunged into darkness.

Kairi sucked in a breath to yell but Harry placed his hand over her mouth. Sora griped on Riku's arm tightly, looking around the darkness despite not being able to see. Goofy and Donald were whimpering behind Sora, touching each other and the brunette's back to make sure they had someone by their side. That's when a voice Harry knew all too well hissed at him.

"What are you doing here Potter? Who are these strangers and why are they in the castle?"

The irritating voice of Draco Malfoy himself angered Harry slightly, but it mostly made him shiver as he didn't know where it was coming from. It was very close to his ear though.

Kairi had heard and felt the shiver and voice, and now she was suspicious, but she kept quiet, still scared in case that voice was any danger to them.

"Go patrol somewhere else, Head Boy Malfoy. These strangers are going to enroll here and Dumbledore told me to take them to my rooms till tomorrow morning." Harry grit out. He hadn't noticed Sora and Riku behind them sharing a blind glance, but Kairi did.

"Up in the Gryffindor tower? Isn't that place stuffed full with Weasels and Mudbloods?" sneered the voice. That made no sense to the travelers, but it seemed to have made a lot of sense to Harry.

"Stuff it Malfoy! I'm leaving!" He advanced forward dragging Kairi with him, who in turn dragged Riku, who was gripping Sora, who was getting gripped by Donald and Goofy. Harry had no idea where Malfoy was, so when he collided with the figure, the group fell to the ground like dominos. Each one brought down another, who in turn took another one down. Needless to say, it'd have been a funny sight had there been any light.

They all had let out a rather startled yell as they fell, even Malfoy, as Harry had heard him. The raven could feel the chest of his rival groaning under his head and that brought on another shudder of sensation. This one wasn't felt by Kairi, but by Malfoy, and as a response to the shudder, Malfoy shivered back.

"Ow, oh crap, Riku you're on my knee!" Hissed Sora behind the pair enjoying the touch they never got a lot of.

"Sora, you're on my stomach, how can I be on your knee?"

"Sorry Sora, I'm on your knee."

"Then get the hell off Donald, I think you twisted my ankle too."

"Don't whine you baby, all we did was fall."

"Shut up Donald! It was a pretty bad fall!"

"Ugh, guys, I think we should all get up before someone gets seriously hurt."

"Shut Up Goofy!"

"Enough! Come Sora, I'll help you up. Donald, get off Sora's leg. Kairi, if you're going to hold Harry, let go of me." Riku shouted, forcing his way up with Sora in his arms.

Once the silvernette was standing everyone else climbed their way to their feet; everyone but Harry and Draco who were still frozen in shock of the emotions coursing through them.

"Hey…where's Harry?" Kairi asked. This seemed to snap Harry out of his frozen state as he pushed himself to his feet and away from Draco. Grabbing his wand he made a light again.

"Let's get out of here, leave the prick where he is." Harry stated breathless, then dragged Kairi far away from the still shocked blond. In the dim light of Harry's wand, Sore and Riku could see the blush that surrounded the blonde's cheeks, and how ruffled Harry was from the encounter. Again they shared a look, this time they could each see the other's eyes. They knew something was up with those two, and it went farther than mere fighting.

They decided they'd ask Harry in the morning. It's been a long ride after all, and it wasn't in them to do much more than follow as it was.

"What about the boy on the floor?" Goofy asked quietly as they were walking again through the darkness.

"Leave him there." Both Harry and Donald grunted out. A smile crossed Sora's face because of how in sync the duck seemed to be with the raven, when said boy was disgruntled.

They'd have to talk to that blond too it would seem. From what Sora and Riku had heard from the encounter in the corridor, getting to the root of the problem would be harder than the heros' had thought. But they weren't called 'heros' for nothing right?

Just as that thought crossed Sora and Riku's minds, a swear was heard from the hall where they'd all fallen. Harry faltered in his steps, making everyone else falter too. Then, without a word, he continued forward, never looking back at the blond boy who was shaking his head to clear it from thoughts of Harry Bloody Potter on his hands and knees between his legs.


End file.
